


Visiting Orlando

by alex_212



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_212/pseuds/alex_212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin makes a special visit to Orlando for their second anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a prompt from wondergirl211. Not sure how many parts it will be. Enjoy!

To say Tobin was excited was an understatement. She had just gotten permission from Mike to miss practice on Monday and Tuesday. She explained to him that it was her and her girlfriend's second anniversary and she wanted to take a personal day for it. Mike needn't hear anymore. Within an hour of talking to her coach, Tobin had a flight booked, was packed, and was just calling Alex to let her in on her surprise.

"Hey you" Alex said into the phone with a smile.

"Hey babe" Tobin immediately relaxed when she heard her favorite voice. 

"What's up" Tobin grinned in excitement and pressed the phone closer to her ear. 

"So our anniversary is Sunday..." Tobin trailed off.

"Yeah..." Alex pushed her to continue.

"Well I talked to Mike and we don't have practice tomorrow, but I got out of practice for Monday and Tuesday too. I'm on my way to see you right now and we have the entire weekend together." Tobin rushed out.

"Shut up" Alex laughed into the phone not believing her girlfriend. Tobin frowned as she paced her kitchen floor.

"I'm being serious! I'm about to leave for the airport right now and I'm so excited to see you." Tobin continued.

Alex's jaw dropped. It had been about a month since she had seen her girlfriend and she was a little shocked Tobin had sprung this on her. She soon came back when she heard Tobin continue with things they could do in Orlando over the weekend.

"...And we can go shopping at that place you like and go to the beach and have a wonderful anniversary dinner at that place you love. And I can see Ashlyn and---"

Alex laughed in pure joy,"Tobs. Slow down. When does your flight leave?"

"About an hour." Tobin answered. The eruption of giggles from the other side of the phone was enough to make her heart swell. Her girlfriend was just as excited as her.

"You better not miss that flight because I miss you so much." Alex sighed into the phone.

"I won't." Tobin promised.

"Good. Now go before you do. I love you and can't wait to see you." Alex whispered.

"I love you too. See you soon, superstar."

Both hung up their phones win the promise to see each other very soon and neither was sure who was more excited about it.

******

It was late Thursday night when Tobin arrived in Orlando. She had explained to Alex that she would just get a cab to her house, but Alex had insisted on picking her up at the airport. She didn't put up much of a fight because she got to see her girlfriend sooner.

Tobin pulled out her phone and saw she had a text as she was walking down the terminal toward the exit.

Alex: Love you. Can't believe you pulled this off. I'll be waiting right outside the terminal. 

Tobin grinned and picked up her pace knowing her girlfriend was really close. When Alex had decided to help out the NWSL with their expansion club, Tobin wasn't too thrilled, but she loved Alex so they made it work. If it meant more late night phone calls and more trips in their already jam packed schedule, Tobin would do it for Alex. She supported her in every way possible and knew Alex appreciated it more than anything.

She was brought out of her thoughts as a young girl looked up to her mom and said,"Mommy, I think that's Alex Morgan!"

Tobin looked up to where the girl was pointing and knew without a doubt the little girl was right. Standing about ten feet in front of her was her girlfriend looking as beautiful as ever. Before she got flocked by fans, Tobin broke out into a light jog and reached Alex in record time. 

Not giving a care who was around, she wrapped her arms around the younger girl and buried her face into her neck. Alex giggled as she returned the embrace. Tobin pulled back slightly and cupped Alex's cheeks with her hands. The smile she loved was there and bright as ever.

"I love you so much." Tobin whispered before giving her a passionate kiss. It started off innocent as they knew anyone was watching, but Tobin couldn't help her self as she asked for entrance with her tongue just slightly. Alex felt her knees go weak as she didn't put up much of a fight. Tobin's arms found their way back around the forward's waist as she lifted her up closer to her. Alex's giggle broke the kiss, but Tobin didn't mind. She placed the forward back down and whispered,"I missed you so much."

Alex's hands slid down from Tobin's shoulders and to her chest. Touching her girlfriend gave her a sense of reality and that's what she needed at the moment. Their little reunion was broken by a few girls.

"Um, excuse me?" One asked.

"Do you think we could get a picture with you guys?" The other continued.

Alex and Tobin smiled as they nodded their heads and posed for a few pictures with the girls. Both knew those pictures would be uploaded later and every fan would smile and talk about how Tobin's arm rested protectively around Alex's waist or how Alex leaned slightly into the supporting stance of her girlfriend. They would be analyzed by the press who couldn't get enough of the duo at the moment, and they would be talked about by the little girls. 

After taking the pictures with the girls, Tobin's hand slid to Alex's where it stayed until they reached her car. Both were excited for the weekend and what was in store for them.

******  
Tobin awoke the next morning to soft kisses being peppered to her eyes. She groaned and smiled and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist so that Alex was lying on top of her. Alex giggled and rested her chin on the older girl's chest.

They were content in the moment with Tobin holding Alex and Alex tracing small patterns on Tobin's chest. Both were so lucky they had the other and were so happy to have this weekend.

"So what are some plans for the weekend?" Tobin whispered not wanting to break the peaceful silence, but curious to know what her girlfriend had planned.

Alex grinned and looked up to her favorite brown eyes. "Well, tonight I thought we could go out and just have fun with some of the locals at a bar. They are pretty fun down here and I want to show you the best place."

Tobin hummed in approval and continued rubbing circles on her girlfriend's lower back. She nodded for her to continue.

"Then tomorrow I have a soccer clinic that I have to host so I was thinking there could be a surprise guest in the form of my wonderful girlfriend." Alex looked up at her hopefully.

Tobin smiled and nodded.

"Then tomorrow night I have a gala. I was hoping you'd be my date." The blush around the forward's cheeks had Tobin laughing as she pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Of course." Tobin smiled.

"Sunday, I have nothing. So we can spend time around here and then go out for an anniversary dinner at the nicest place here. It'll be great. And Monday and Tuesday I have training in the morning, but in the afternoons I can spend it with you and we can shop or just spend time with each other."

Tobin smiled,"It sounds like the best weekend I could ask for with the best person in my life." Alex smiled and rested her head on Tobin's chest again. They were content just holding each other in peaceful silence. That is until Alex shot up off her girlfriend and ran to the other room. 

Tobin's head popped up as she was curious as to why her girlfriend bolted from their enjoyable and relaxing morning, but soon realized why. Alex had left her baby alone for a whole ten hours and she felt terrible about it.

Alex walked in with their dog, Blue, in her arms and a smile on her face. Tobin grinned as she had missed the little fella. With Blue by her side and her girlfriend wrapped in her arms, Tobin knew she was the luckiest person on the planet.

******

"Alex! Hurry up!" Tobin shouted to her girlfriend from the bottoms of the stairs. Ashlyn had just called to meet them at the bar and Alex was taking an insanely long time to get ready. Tobin had about had enough when Alex came walking in with a short dress that hugged her in all the right places.nTobin looked her girlfriend up and down and knew she was being played. 

She wrapped her arms around the forward's waist and whispered,"Why are you doing this to me?" Alex giggled and gave her a quick kiss. She started to gather her things into her purse as Tobin kept her hands on her waist and trailed kisses up and down her neck.

"Hmmm. Babe." Alex whispered.

"Why. Are. You. Going. To. Torture. Me. Tonight." Tobin said between kisses on her neck.  
Alex spun so that she was facing Tobin and said,"I'm not. It's gonna be a blast. Cmon!"

Her teammates would say she was whipped and Tobin would gladly agree that she was because Alex was her favorite person in the entire world and she loved her to death.

They arrived at the bar with no trouble and hands connected. They immediately met up with Ashlyn and some of Alex's Pride teammates.

Tobin leaned down to Alex and said,"I'm going to get us some drinks." Alex nodded and accepted the kiss Tobin left on her head before turning to her friends at the table.

They were all staring at her with weird faces so she said,"What?"

Ashlyn laughed and patted her friend on the shoulder,"They aren't used to the cuteness overload of Talex." Alex blushed at that comment. At one training camp for the national team, Kelley had gone online and found ship names for all of the close friends. Since Tobin and Alex were actually dating, the team had started to harass them when they were super cute by calling them Talex. It annoyed Alex sometimes, but Tobin thought it was really cool so Alex dealt with it.

Kaylyn laughed and watched as some of the rookies put together what Ashlyn had just said. The conversation flowed and soon enough Tobin was back with her and Alex's drinks. She kept her hand on Alex's waste as she watched the forward interact with her friends. Tobin was never the more talkative of the two. She loved to talk to Alex, but in with their friends she was more than content to watch Alex in her element. And that's exactly what happened. Alex talked and Tobin watched the interaction. It made her so happy to see how happy she was with these people.

"So Tobin, how is Portland going to fare against us this season?" Kaylyn asked with a smile on her face.

Tobin laughed and squeezed Alex's hip before saying,"Just wait. You're gonna have to wait and see what happens when we come on opposing teams."

The whole group howled in laughter as Alex said,"Tobs is going down."

Tobin nodded and leaned down to the younger girl's ear,"Only if you're the one to bring me down." Alex shivered at Tobin's breath on her neck. She caught the double meaning behind the older girls words and decided to make her pay. 

"Let's dance." She said as she pulled the midfielder to the dance floor. She knew she already had Tobin where she wanted her with the dress she was wearing, but she wanted to mess with her even more. The dancing started off innocent enough, but when Tobin had Alex's ass in her most sensitive area, she knew something had to happen.

She grabbed Alex and dragged her to the bathroom and threw her up against the inside of one of the stalls. She smashed their lips together as her hands were roaming everywhere. Alex's hands were in her hair as she placed kiss after kiss on the forward's neck. 

Just before things went too far Alex said,"Tobs. We have to stop." Both were breathing heavily and shaking but Tobin nevertheless lowered her girlfriend so she was standing on her own two feet. Right before Alex unlocked the door to head back to the party, Tobin turned her back around. With a glint in her eye, she crouched down and reached both hands up Alex's dress. Alex wasn't sure what she was doing but felt the midfielder pull down her panties. She slipped them off each leg and stood back up as Alex gawked at her girlfriend who now had her underwear in her hand.

She watched as Tobin raised them to her face and inhaled before moaning out loud and placing the piece of clothing into her coat pocket. Alex was about ready to keel over at the sight.   
Tobin smirked, wrapped her arms around the forward and said,"That's for teasing me like that. Just wait until we get home."

Alex moaned at the sensation of nothing under her dress and being pressed up against the midfielder at the same time. It was so new and there was so much stimulation at one time. She could feel herself becoming wet at just the thought of what just transpired. Tobin wasn't in much of a better place but she wasn't going to tell Alex that.

When they arrived back their table, Alex crossed her legs and sat very close to Tobin who left her hand uncomfortably high on Alex's thigh. Neither minded, but Tobin felt like she had to mess with the girl a bit. As the conversation continued around the table, Tobin slipped her hand a little higher until she was just slightly cupping Alex's center. The forward's eyes widened as she dared a glance to the midfielder. There was no sign of anything going on on her face and Alex couldn't believe what was about to happen.

Tobin gently slipped a finger in and Alex had to hold back a gasp. Her hand shot out to Tobin's wrist as she held it there and tried not to squirm too much. Their teammates were oblivious, but Alex was not about to get caught. She guided Tobin's hand out and looked at their friends and said,"Hey guys, we have to be up early tomorrow for my clinic. We will catch you later."

No one really paid much attention as Tobin and Alex left. Tobin leaned down as they made their way back to the house and said,"Why wouldn't you let me take care of you there?" 

Alex shivered and said,"Because what is about to happen can most definitely not happen in public."

When they arrived home the sexual tension was reaching an all time high. The lingering touches and darkened gazes were prominent in the car on the way home. They made it to their bedroom in record time where Tobin pulled Alex's panties back out.

"What should I do with these?" Tobin whispered. 

Alex laughed and said,"We don't need those tonight."

Tobin and Alex liked to mix things up. Sometimes they made love, sometimes they had a little fun, and sometimes it was just instinct. Tonight was going to be some fun.

Tobin nipped and sucked at Alex's neck before backing up and saying,"I have an idea."

"Ohh?" Alex mumbled as Tobin unzipped her dress.

"Are you up for a little fun tonight?" Tobin whispered in her ear. The nod Alex gave in response was all Tobin needed.

She pulled the forward into her arms and slipped the dress off. Alex was completely naked and Tobin was completely clothed and that was a turn on for the both of them. 

"How do you feel about handcuffs and blindfolds?" Tobin asked as she backed away and searched for something in a drawer.

"Oh you really want to play tonight." Alex flirted.

"Only if you're up to it." Tobin said in a loving voice.

Alex laughed, grabbed the handcuffs, and beckoned Tobin to follow her. Tobin did and stopped abruptly when Alex turned around and smashed their lips together. All coherent thinking for Tobin was thrown out the window as Alex backed them to the bed. When her knees hit it, she fell back and Alex climbed on top of her. Just when she was beginning to gain her sense of awareness, she heard the sound of handcuffs wrapping around her wrists. Her eyes shot open as she looked at her girlfriend as her hands were raised and the handcuffs were threaded through the headboard.

"Well this is different." Tobin whispered.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Alex smirked. She new Tobin loved to touch her, but when she had suggested it, she couldn't help but feel incredibly confident in this move.

"Are you okay with this?" Alex continued her trail of kisses down Tobin's neck and down her body. She unbuttoned each button on Tobin's shirt exposing more skin.

Tobin's breathing picked up,"More than okay with it." 

Alex smiled at the moans coming out of Tobin as she continued to travel down her body. With slow hands she unbuttoned her jeans and hooked her thumbs around them to pull them down. Tobin was in a state of heavenly bliss. She didn't know what to do. Her brain had turned to mush as Alex worked her magic. 

Alex left trails of kisses as she rid Tobin of her pants. Back up Tobin's legs before leaning to press a light kiss over her boxer briefs. Tobin's back arched off the bed as she longed to touch Alex. Alex laughed as Tobin strained against the handcuffs.

"Are you sure you want to keep them, babe?" Alex asked heavily. Tobin paused them shook her head no. Alex laughed as she unlocked the handcuffs and threw them aside. There was no way Tobs would be able to not touch her the entire time.

As soon as Alex freed her, she flipped them over so she was hovering over Alex. Her kisses trailed down until she met Alex's center with a soft lick. Tobin grinned and looked up as Alex threaded her hands through her hair. 

"Don't tease, Toby. Not tonight." Alex begged. 

Tobin lived to please Alex so there was no teasing. That night was one that was very special to both of them. It was one that they would both remember for a long time coming.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two! Enjoy!

The next day Tobin awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon, her favorite combination. She rolled out of bed and found some boxers and a shirt to thrown on before making her way to the kitchen. Seeing Alex in her button down from the night before made her heart swell as she watched her finish up their breakfast."Morning." Tobin said as she placed her hands around her girlfriend's waist and placed a light kiss on her shoulder.

"Mmm. Good morning. Are you ready for our day?" 

Tobin nodded as they sat down to eat. Today was going to be fun at the clinic and both were excited. 

"What is this clinic for?" Tobin asked as she took a bite of her bacon.

"It's for the kids who raised enough money to meet me. You know program that they started?”

Tobin nodded in understanding. She had heard about it, but wasn't that familiar with it. They finished up their breakfast and made their way to the bedroom to start getting dressed. As they were getting dressed, Tobin called for Alex to grab her favorite Portland shirt out of her bag and bring it to her in the bathroom.

Alex did as she was told, but got distracted by a packet of papers in her girlfriend's bag. Her thoughts were diverted from the task at hand as she grabbed the packet and read the return address, Phil Rawlins. 

Alex's heart started beating faster as she took in this packet. She knew she shouldn't snoop, but her and Tobin shared everything so she wasn't sure why this hadn't been brought up. Before she could snoop around anymore, Tobin walked in and said,"Babe, did you find it?"

Her voice trailed at the end of her question as she saw what Alex had discovered. She mentally cursed herself for not thinking about the packet before asking Alex to dig through her bag. 

Alex raised her eyebrows,"Why do you have this?"

Tobin scratched the back of her neck awkwardly and said,"Well, that was supposed to be part of a surprise for our anniversary."

Alex nodded and gestured in a way to ask if she can open it. Tobin nodded her head and pulled on a shirt before sitting down next to her on the bed.

Alex's eyes scanned the papers as she felt the anxiety pouring off of her girlfriend. That in turn made her nervous, but she continued to read as Tobin watched her anxiously.

After a few minutes, she turned to Tobin with tears in her eyes.

Tobin groaned and said,"This wasn't supposed to make you cry." 

Alex laughed,"I'm crying because I'm so unbelievably happy. I'm crying because you are giving up Portland and everything that you love there for me."

Tobin laughed and took the papers from Alex and placed them back in her bag. She sat back down on the bed and pulled Alex so that she was sitting on her lap with her arms wrapped around her neck. 

She gave her a quick peck and whispered,"I would give up everything in the world to be with you." Alex smiled and wiped away a few stray tears while playing with Tobin's baby hairs. With their foreheads leaning against each other, Alex whispered,"I love you."

"I know." Tobin smiled.

******

"Toby?" Alex asked as they were getting ready to leave for the Orlando City gala.

"Yes, my darling?" Tobin joked. She had taken to calling Alex different pet names because they were both so excited. This new chapter of their lives was about to start and Alex couldn't believe she got to spend it with her best friend and love of her life.

"When are they going to announce your transfer?" Alex questioned.

Tobin was struggling to tie the tie around her neck so Alex made her way over to finish it for her. 

Tobin smiled,"I just received those papers two days ago. I'm notifying Portland that I'm accepting Wednesday and then soon after it will be released to the public. I should be here for the first game."

Alex finished up the tie and gestured for Tobin to zip up her dress.

“I can’t believe you did that for me.” Alex whispered and turned around to face the older girl. Tobin’s arms found their way around the forward. She leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching.

“I did it for us. I want to be able to start a future with you. I don't want to have to put all of our plans on hold just because we live in different cities.” Tobin admitted.

“I love you so much.” Alex said and gave Tobin a sweet kiss.

Tobin backed away and said,”We have to leave now if we are going to make it.”

Alex nodded,”You’re right. Let’s take a picture for the fans first.”

Tobin laughed but nevertheless agreed as she knew it was part of the territory. With her chin resting on Alex’s shoulder and a cheesy grin in place, Tobin snapped the photo for her girlfriend.

Alex laughed and said,”We are too cute.”

Tobin agreed and watched Alex caption the photo, Gala tonight with my one and only. Never fails to make me smile. #lovehermorethanyoudo

Tobin chuckled and said,”Alright. It’s time to go.”

They entered the building with interlocked hands as almost every single person stopped the couple to talk to Alex. Tobin didn't mind. She loved to watch her girlfriend’s success. The gala was for raising money for the troubled youth of Orlando. There were patrons and donors and people like them who made this happen. 

Phil Rawlins saw the couple from across the room and made his way over. 

“Alex” He exclaimed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Tobin” He smiled and shook her hand.

“It’s nice to see you again. Did you get my letter?” Phil asked Tobin.

Alex looked to her girlfriend with a big smile and held onto her arm as she watched Tobin tell the president the good news.

“I did. And I want to let you know that I am accepting.” Tobin smiled with a loving look toward Alex.

Phil looked at the couple and broke out into a massive grin. “This is so exciting. I assure you I won’t say anything until it is officially released, but please know how excited I am to have you as a part of our program.”

“The excitement is mutual.” Tobin said.

The night continued and donor after donor approached the pair and told them how great they are together. Alex didn't let Tobin know before, but she had to make a speech because they had asked her to and she had accepted.

After the dinner was served, Phil took the stage for some introductions before asking Alex to come up and speak. Tobin turned to her in surprise, but clapped as she watched her girlfriend gracefully get up and head to the podium.

“Thank you, Phil.” Alex began.

“When I was asked to give a speech tonight, I had no idea what I was supposed to talk about. I knew Orlando City Soccer was putting on an event to help the youth in our area who don’t have as many opportunities as some people. I knew that this was a fantastic service and that I had to help in anyway I could.

“Soccer brings out so many good parts of so many people. I have experienced this all over the world with the national team. There is just something about the beautiful game that brings people together in a way that very few other things can. I know for me, soccer has brought me the best things in my life. 

“That is what this event tonight is about. We as a community can help bring about the best times of kids’ lives by giving them simple equipment and soccer balls. We can help them grow leadership skills and teamwork skills by teaching them to work as a team. Everything we teach them through soccer will help them apply those skills in real life. We are going to help these kids become the best they can be through the best game in the world.

“I want to personally thank all of you for being so generous in your donations. Collectively, we have raised over $50,000 to help these people.”

The applause that rang out after that comment was deafening. No one knew the exact amount, but that was astounding for a community to help the less fortunate in such a magnificent way.

“This is an amazing feat. As a thank you from me, I will be hosting several of these soccer clinics personally between my national team commitments and club commitments. I want to thank all of you once again for your continued support.”

Everyone clapped for the forward as she made her way back to her table. Tobin stood as she arrived and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling out her chair and helping her sit down. The night was an unimaginable success, and the duo had established themselves as the sports couple of Orlando.

******

Tobin woke the next morning before Alex. She was glad she did because it was their anniversary and she had quite the surprise up her sleeve. Alex had only discovered part one of her present. 

With quiet steps, she made her way to the kitchen to make Alex some coffee. After feeding Blue, making coffee, and setting up some things, she made her way back to the bedroom.

She placed the coffee on the bedside table and hovered over Alex as she placed kisses all over her face. Alex started giggling and wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck. Before Alex could say anything, Tobin smashed their lips together and begged for entrance. Alex granted it easily and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. 

Tobin’s hands were running up and down Alex’s sides. Alex’s hands were running through Tobin’s hair. Alex pulled back to take a breath and said,”What was that for?”  
Tobin smiled,”Happy Anniversary.”

Alex laughed,”I love you.”

“I know.” Tobin grinned her cheeky grin. She placed another kiss on her girl’s lips.

“Hurry! We’ve got a jam packed day and I can’t wait to share it with you. Here’s your coffee.” Tobin said as she handed over the cup.

She hopped up off the bed and called out,”Oh! And by the way, I love you too.”

Later that day, they were walking along the sidewalk in town with their hands interlocked swinging back and forth between them. They had had a nice lunch, Tobin had spoiled her girlfriend shopping a little, and now they were enjoying a nice afternoon out on the town. When Alex looked up and saw her girlfriend’s perfectly defined jawline, windswept hair under a snapback, and bright brown eyes, she knew how lucky she was. 

“Thank you for being you.” Alex said.

Tobin squeezed her hand,”Well you're very welcome, but why are you thanking me for that?”

“You just do so much for me and I just felt like thanking you.” Alex blushed.

Tobin smiled and let it go for now. She looked up and noticed some people with Alex’s jersey on. She really didn’t feel like sharing Alex at the moment, so she grabbed her snapback, placed it on Alex’s head backwards, and quickly pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

After a few seconds, she released her girlfriend who had a dazed look in her eye. She laughed at how adorable she looked with her snapback on. She hated it when Kelley stole her hats, but she could get used to Alex wearing it.

“I didn’t want to share you right now.” Tobin laughed.

“I think I’m more shocked that you're letting me wear your snapback.” Alex joked.

Tobin shrugged,”You know, it looks good on you. I could get used to it.” The duo laughed as they headed back home to get ready for their special dinner.

******  
After they had eaten at Alex’s favorite restaurant, Tobin guided her along the lake on the walk back home to the house. It was a beautiful night and perfect for what Tobin had in store. She was currently listening to her girlfriend ramble about when they were going to visit their families before the Olympics because there wasn't much time.

“Are you even listening to me?” Alex asked.

“Absolutely.” Tobin replied. Alex looked skeptical, but didn't push. Tobin knew this was her chance.

“Do you want to make things crazier?” Tobin asked as they continued walking.

“What do you mean?” 

Tobin pulled Alex to a stop and looked up at the clear night sky for a second. She took a deep breath and said,”I love you. I’m moving to Orlando and I want to continue to move on with you. I want to be able to have kids with you one day and I want to be able to call you my wife. I know we’ve talked about it before, but we never really put a timeline on it. And I know our schedules are hectic, but when are they never not hectic?”

“I love you and everything about you. I love the way you get mad at me when I don’t pick up my clothes. I love the way you are patient with me when I don’t understand what you are talking about. I love the way you love me. I want this for a lifetime.”

Tobin smiled,”So why don’t we make everything a little crazier. Marry me?”

Alex looked into those brown eyes and said,”I would only want to make things crazier with you.” 

With promises of marriage, laughter, and a lifetime, Tobin and Alex were planning for the future. When it came time for Tobin to go back to Portland a few days later, neither were really sad because in a few weeks, she would be back and they would be able to plan the wedding of a lifetime.


End file.
